


Careless

by ThisGuyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC GTA, GTA AU, M/M, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGuyWrites/pseuds/ThisGuyWrites





	Careless

"Is this a game to you?" I yelled out, but I got no answer. Just silence. Figures. 

"You could've... shit can happen if we aren't careful. And I'm not always gonna be there to watch over you. So just... fuck man. What the hell were you thinking?" 

"I didn't ask you to." He said, just above a whisper but still loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" He let out a sigh and leaned back against the wall behind him, arms crossed.

"I didn't ask you to, Ray. I had the situation under control, there was no need for you to cut in." 

"Are you kidding me? You didn't even notice him coming up behind you. None of you ever see when they're coming up behind you. You know why? Because I'm always there looking out for all of you, I handle the stragglers so you guys can carry out the plan." He let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes. 

"I knew he was there. I was waiting for him to get closer. I'm not some idiot Ray. This isn't my first time. I know to watch my back." This guys unbelievable. Guess I should be used to it by now.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"So I've heard. But usually they call me 'mad'." He pushed himself off the wall and started walking out of the alley we were in.

"So nothing. Not a 'thank you'? You literally almost died." He stopped and turned around, walking right up to me.

"Thank you. And just to make ya feel better, I promise next time I'll try and be more careful." He knelt down and placed his lips on mine, just for a second before turning back around. 

"You're gonna be the death me, Ryan." I called out as I followed him.

"No, you? Trust me, as long as I'm alive, you're alive. Now that is a promise I intend to keep."

"So you don't intend on keeping the promise of being careful?"

"C'mon, you know me better than that. Careful isn't part of what I do."


End file.
